


Trick or Treat

by Kroissant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU Halloween Special, F/M, It's still fluff but DAMN THAT ENDING THOUGH, Karol/Rita/Flynn being supporters of Yustelle, Originally Fluff, Year and a half denial of each other's feelings, implicit Karol/Nan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: In which Karol and Rita (and Flynn) urges Yuri to make a move on Estelle or god so help them





	Trick or Treat

* * *

 “What? Again?”

Aggressively throwing the video game controller against the carpet floor, Karol threw his head back, emitting an exasperated groan. Motioning his head to the right, he leered at the dark-haired man who stared back at him with a smug expression. “Come on, Yuri!” He exclaimed, tossing his arms in the air. “Give me a chance to win!”

Yuri cracked a lop-sided grin. “No way,” He replied, crossing his arms over his half-zipped black sweater. “I won. Fair and square.”

Hearing this, Karol buried his face on his hands and groaned.

Yuri laughed, looking the other way to acknowledge the third member of their group.

He then raised his hand toward the canine companion. In response, Repede leaned his head forward, letting his signature pipe touch his owner’s palm. With a smile, he then reverted his attention to the sulking young boy.

“Better luck next time, Captain,” He told him, plopping his other hand on top of the poor boy’s brown tuft of hair. He proceeded to ruffle the latter’s hair, who in turn quickly retaliated back. “Hey, how ‘bout you go against Repede?” He added in, gesturing his chin over to the blue canine lazily lying next to him.

Looking up, Karol gave him a weird look. “Is that even possible?” He sniffed.

“Nothing's impossible with Repede,” Yuri answered, which earned him a prideful bark.

Karol frowned, thinking it over. Finally, he sighed. “Knowing Repede, he’ll win anyway.”

Yuri casually shrugged. “If you say so.” And proceeded to turn and face the left corner of the blue-tinted wall. Taking note of the digital clock, he frowned. “Hey, you should get going.” He began, gaining the boy’s full attention. “It’s almost 10:00 pm. Wouldn’t want your mom to get angry at you.”

Registering his words, Karol frowned. “I don’t think she minds.” He assures the older man, his gloomy expression quickly dissipating. “She trusts you enough to take care of me. Besides,” He then raised his right arm close to the back of his neck, his thumb pointing to the wall behind him. “My place is literally right next door.”

Yuri pursed his lips. “You got a point there.” He noted and once more, seized the video game controller. “So, rematch?”

Before Karol could accept, an idea occurred to him. “Actually, before we do that, there’s something I’d like to ask.”

Yuri smiled. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Halloween is right around the corner.” Karol began, veering his eyes down to gaze at the carpet flooring. “And, well…I was wondering if you would go…uhh—” Realizing what he was about to say, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. “I mean, you don’t have to. Really.”

“Karol, do you want me to go trick-or-treating with you?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Karol sheepishly grinned. “Basically.”

A moment of silence ensued.

Yuri put a finger below his chin, mulling the thought over.

Now that he thought about it when was the last time he went outside and trick-or-treated?

And then he remembered. Though the exact time and date were obscure to him, the memory of him and his childhood friend, Flynn Scifo, dressing up as knights and going out to get free candy together remained vivid in his mind. The sheer excitement of collecting as many sweets as they possibly could and consuming them the day after…

His lips curved upwards. “Sure, why not?”

Karol’s head immediately shot up. “Woah, really?” He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. “You serious?”

Yuri nodded. “A day where you can get free candy? Who wouldn’t wanna do that?” As soon as he said those words, an idea occurred to him. “Hey, Cap?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t mind if Estelle tags along?”

Karol pursed his lips. “As in my afterschool tutor?”

“Right,” Yuri confirmed. “Since she recently moved out of her family suite, I thought it might be fun to let her come.”

The crinkles of his lips perked upwards. “Great idea!” Karol cried, beaming. Taking the controller from the ground, he turned his attention to the television screen and added in, “And while you do that, you should try asking her out.”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah, I—” His eyes widened. “What?”

“What?” Karol repeated, quickly darting his eyes elsewhere, pretending to sound and look oblivious.

Yuri heaved a deep breath. “Look, we’re just friends.”

Karol bobbed his head, though his goofy grin remained intact. “Riiiight.” He replied, lifting his hands high to make air quotations. “’Just friends’.”

Yuri shot him a glare. “There’s seriously nothing between us.”

“Not yet~”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri leaned back until he made contact with the cold, solid touch of his bed railing. A mischievous smirk made his way to his features “Hey, how about we invite Nan?” From the corner of his eye, he saw Karol abruptly freeze in his spot. “The more, the merrier, you know.”

“Wha—no!” Karol cried, his face burning crimson. “You know what? Let’s just focus on the game! Now that you riled me up, I’m ready for another rematch!” And once more, concentrated on the screen in front of him.

Grinning cheekily, Yuri snuck a glance over to Repede who seemed to have fallen asleep midway in their conversation. All Yuri could do was shake his head in dismay. With a sigh, he eventually brushed it aside, reclaiming his own controller. “Alright then.”

* * *

The following day arrived.

Finished with his shift for the time-being, Yuri proceeded to head out of the large bakery building and into the open parking lot with a small brown bag in tow. Plucking out his keys, he raised it, pressing the red button. A flash on his left caught his attention. Smiling, he strolled over to his silver coated motorcycle.

Once he was at close proximity to the vehicle, he proceeded to gently place the brown bag inside the black steel storage compartment behind his seat. Grabbing his black and purple-striped helmet, the dark-haired man sat on his motorcycle.

Shortly after he enclosed the chin strap, he then raised a hand on top of his head and gently tapped it, though careful not to exert too much force into it. When he made certain that his helmet was well-secured, he then planted the soles of his leathered boots roughly against the padding. Bringing his hands forward, he gripped the handlebar before zooming off into the open streets.

After a few twists and turns, he caught the sight of a familiar building.

Wasting no time, he moved his body to the right, prompting the vehicle to mimic his action. Circling around the large empty parking lot, he finally settled with one near the large doors. With a quick tap and an abrupt pull of his keys from the tiny slot, the roaring engine of his motorcycle eventually subsided, turning motionless in a drop of a hat.

Yuri removed his helmet, letting his long, ink hair to spill from his shoulder blades and the surface of his back. Placing his helmet on the side of the handlebar, he reclaimed his keys and stood up. Seizing the small brown bag from the basket, he whipped his keys one last time to press the button. When his ears picked up the familiar beeping sound, he twirled his heel and made haste.

Beyond the large glass doors was a colossal room series encompassed with large wooden sleeves, each lined up with books of all shapes, sizes, and color—strikingly resembling an unwinding row of dominos. Yuri turned his head, scanning his surroundings from left to right.

Children, adults and elderly occupied the many tables and chairs, leaving some of the unlucky few to stand and read.

The computer section, on the other hand, was littered with nearly the same capacity of individuals.

After a few minutes of looking around, he saw a short girl who was busy organizing a stack of textbooks in the ‘science’ section.

Recognizing her, Yuri made his way toward her general direction.

“Yo.”

The brunette stopped what she was doing and turned, the concentration in her looks softening. “Oh, it’s you,” She replied with her usual nonchalant tone and a sour expression. “Aisle 32 and 33 at the far-right corner.”She gestured her thumb to the opposite side of the room. “You can’t miss it.”

Yuri nodded. “Thanks,” And then left without another word.

While weaving through the maze-like corridors, Yuri carefully eyed the various list of titles inscribed in-between the small spaces of the shelves, indicating the particular genre stationed.

Academics.

Adventure.

Drama.

Comedy.

“Fantasy.” He uttered lowly, pausing midway in his steps.

Popping his head out from behind the large bookshelf, his facial features softened.

Sitting in the middle of the narrow hallway was the young pink-haired woman he’d been searching for. Her legs were neatly folded on one side with one hand resting over her green apron-covered lap and the other planted on the dusty, wooden floor to balance her posture. Pushing the tip of her round, translucent glasses to the bridge of her nose, she leaned further back against the bookshelves, too preoccupied in her reading to be aware of him.

Yuri approached her, leisurely taking his time.

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t seem at all bothered by the noises he was emitting and once more, remained unaware of his presence. Crouching to his knees, Yuri stretched his arm forward, lightly poking his finger against her temple.

“Hey.”

Alarmed, the pink-haired woman raised her head.

Seafoam making contact with ebony.

“Yuri!” She cried, her cheeks somewhat flushed. “You came!” Closing her book and placing in on top of her lap, she proceeded to pat the empty space next to her. “Come, come! Sit!”

Yuri laughed at her childish antics. Nevertheless, he happily obliged.

“Care to explain why you’re here and not working with Rita?” He began as he sat himself down, placing the small brown bag on his right as he proceeded to hoist one leg high, while the other laid down, his left shoulder blade slightly brushing hers. A teasing smile graced his lips. “Or are you just playing hooky?”

Adjusting her reading glasses, Estelle let out a light-hearted giggle. “I’m on my break.” She stated matter-of-factly. “And what about you, Mister Yuri Lowell? Why are you here?” She snuck a glance at her wristwatch, her sweet smile remaining intact. “If you’re here to come and pick me up regarding Karol’s tutoring, I’m afraid I’ll have to postpone it on a later date.”

“No, it’s not about that,” He assured her with a dismissive wave. He turned to take the small brown bag and presented it to her. “I came to give you this.”

Estelle tilted her head to the side. “Oh? What’s that?”

“You’ll see.” And placed it next to her lap.

Curious, Estelle inserted her hand inside, taking out a small cylinder-shaped item. Recognizing the white surface and intricate blue symbols, she beamed. “Royal milk tea!”

“We had a surplus again,” Yuri explained, hanging his right arm on one of the shelves, his fingertips lightly brushing the strands of her pink hair. “Thought you might want some.”

Estelle raised a questionable eyebrow at his choice of words. Fixating her attention on the bag, she stuck her arm inside again, this time pulling out two more beverage cans bearing the same brand. Her cheeks turned crimson. “Oh, goodness! You really didn’t have to!” She replied graciously, flashing her toothy smile. “You really don’t have to do this.”

In response, Yuri shrugged his shoulders. “I know,” He grumbled lowly, looking away.

Estelle puffed her cheeks. “That’s not a good answer,” Taking one of the beverages from the floor, she thrust her arm forward, offering one to him. “Here, take one.”

“No way, these are meant for you.”

Estelle shook her head. “But I insist.”

Yuri sighed. “Estelle— “

“Pretty please?”

Yuri pursed his lips. He glanced at the beverage can she was presenting him, then at her and then back to the drink. “Will it make you happy?”

Estelle immediately shook her head. “Yes.” She confirmed, her voice unyielding.

Hearing this, Yuri couldn’t help but crack a smile. “…As you wish.” And accepted it.

Estelle beamed, reverting her focus back to her own. She snuck a glance at Yuri who she caught staring back at her, looking as if he was lost in his thoughts.

Concerned, Estelle asked if he was okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He reassured her, waving his hand flippantly. He turned to face his respective beverage can, setting his finger and thumb on the metallic ring before plucking it. “So, what book are you reading this time?”

“Tales of the Jade Planet.”

“Really? Again?”

Estelle nodded. “Is there a problem?”

“This is your twenty-seventh time reading it,” He bluntly replied, lifting the beverage can to meet with his lips and taking a few sips. “Aren’t you bored?”

Estelle emitted a sincere smile. “Not really. No matter how many times I read it, I can’t help but fall in love all over again.” She embraced the book close to her chest, closing her eyes and heaving a deep sigh. “The story is just so phenomenal! Not an inch of detail is left obscured! The romance, the drama, the friendship, the betrayal, the sudden twist in the ending!” She described accordingly with a dreamy look in her eyes. “It has everything I ever want and more!”

“Is it the same story that has that guy who you said looks a lot like Flynn?”

Estelle enthusiastically shook her head, reopening her big seafoam eyes as it twinkled like flickers of magic. “That’s right!”

Registering her words, Yuri bobbed his head and went on to take a few more sips of his drink.

Unfazed by his lack of response, Estelle simply smiled.

Seizing her beverage can from the floor, she opened it, raised it to her lips and drank a small portion. Placing it back down on the ground, she reopened the contents of her book. Feeling the warmth of Yuri’s arm radiating along the side of her exposed neck, Estelle inwardly smiled. She unconsciously scooted a bit closer to him, closing the tiny gap between them as she lowered her head, placing it against his shoulder blade for support. Her attention, however, remained firmly glued to her book.

Yuri smiled as well, choosing to incline a bit lower, placing his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes.

Neither spoke nor moved, secretly relishing the comfort of each other’s presence.

About two and a half years ago, Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein were simply strangers to one another—just a twenty-two-year-old young man with a mundane life and a sheltered twenty-year-old.

Through their network of close friends and one dinner party, the two finally met.

At first, they simply brushed it off to be an accidental encounter. Or so they thought.

The second time they met was when Yuri was picking up Karol from school. While waiting at the school entrance next to his motorcycle, he happened to catch the younger boy with a familiar pink-haired woman. Upon recognizing each other, they both laughed, agreeing that their encounter was just a mere coincidence.

The third time came when Estelle happened to stumble into his bakery unannounced. In her defense, she was there to purchase a birthday cake for one of her best friends who turned out to be Rita.

By the end of the fourth month, their total of unplanned encounters was thirty.

To ensure that their continuing ‘coincidences’ were not overlooked, Yuri and Estelle agreed to exchange phone numbers. Few minutes after they went their separate ways, their secret exchanges began.

Little by little, they’d hang out, sometimes with the group and sometimes on their own.

Though they both denied the possibility of them getting together, over time, their mutual bond eventually evolved to that of attraction.

Every now and then, they’d find themselves somewhat drawn to the other—sneaking glances, accidental touches with their fingers, their shoulders slightly brushing, the light teasing to making funny faces, engaging in tickle fights and poking on the cheeks and foreheads.

Slowly but surely—the awkwardness between them had thawed and with time, the intimate gestures and innocent staring ultimately resorted to becoming a normal routine for them, completely oblivious to their heightened infatuation toward one another, and would carry on for a year and a half.

“Karol and I are going treat-or-tricking tomorrow,” Yuri spoke up, breaking the ice.

“Really?” Estelle chirped, followed by a soft giggle. “Sounds fun.”

“We were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

Estelle’s eyes widened. Closing her book, she peered up to face the dark-haired man. Seafoam eyes making contact with its ebony counterpart.

“You’ve never trick-or-treated before, have you?”

Estelle shook her head.

Yuri grinned. “Great! If you tag along, we’ll teach you the ropes.”

Estelle beamed, liking the sound of the idea. “Oh! Can Rita join?”

“Sure, why not?” He agreed absentmindedly, “And I’m guessing you want Judith in as well?”

“She’s assisting her father with his research.” She explained, softening the tone of her voice, becoming reminded by the absence of one of her best friends. “She won’t be back until the next month.”

Yuri shook his head, feeling down as well. “That’s too bad.”

“What about Raven and Flynn?” She pressed on, “Are they coming?”

“Don’t know about Raven but Flynn’s got his hands full with his work,” Yuri explained, removing his chin from her head as he proceeded to cross his arms over his chest. “Especially since Halloween is the busiest time of the year for police inspection.”

Estelle bitterly smiled. “That’s right.”

Sensing her disappointment, Yuri cleared his throat. “You know, Repede is coming.”

Hearing the name of his canine companion, Estelle quickly whirled her head, her face glowing with excitement. “Really?”

Yuri flashed her a toothy smile. “Really, really.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” She cried, clapping her hands together in glee.

Yuri laughed at her childish antics.

“You two seem chummy.”

Both Yuri and Estelle froze in their spots, quickly turning to the direction of the voice.

“Oh, Rita!” Estelle greeted her best friend, rising from the floor and dusting the invisible dirt off of her clothes. “Yuri was just telling me that he’s going trick-or-treating with Karol and he’s inviting us! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Rita snorted. “Peachy.”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to come.” Yuri pointed out, standing up as well.

“Wha—I didn’t say that I didn’t want to go!” Rita exclaimed, setting her hands on her hips, her face flushed in crimson. “And now that I know that Estelle is going, I’m coming too!”

“Alright then,” Yuri replied, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest. He turned to face Estelle and added, “So, I’ll pick you guys up in front of the library. Say, around 5pmish?”

In response, Estelle bobbed her head. “Perfect.”

“Good to hear.” Yuri slightly crouched down, seizing the brown bag along with the two beverage cans. Without thinking, he presented her with one of them. “Here, there’s still plenty more inside. Wouldn’t wanna waste it.”

Estelle smiled, graciously accepting the can from his right hand. “Thank you, Yuri.” She replied, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you.” And just like that, Yuri walked away, leaving the two best friends on their own. Once his retreating form disappeared through the mass of bookshelves, Rita took this time to strike the latter with a whirlwind of questions.

“Rita, please!” Estelle cried, her cheeks reddened as she frantically waved her arms back and forth. “One at a time!”

“I don’t get it! You tell me that he’s not into you and yet he almost comes here every single day just to what?” Rita exclaimed, tapping her foot repeatedly against the wooden flooring. “Deliver your snacks and stuff?”

Estelle brought her book closer to her chest. “It’s not what you think.” She assured her friend with a forceful smile. “And besides, I’m alright being his friend.”

“A girlfriend is more like it.”

Estelle blushed harder. “Please don’t assume things that are not there.” She squeaked, veering her eyes to meet the ground. “B-besides, he’s probably not into me.”

Rita opened her mouth to protest, only to find herself at a loss for words. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned her head the other way, biting her bottom lip. “Finish drinking that damn can and get back to work.” She replied, “And I don’t wanna hear any more of your mopping, got that?”

Regardless of the spiteful words thrown at her, Estelle smiled. Knowing her best friend, she knew that she was considerate of her secret feelings toward a certain man. Reverting her attention to the beverage in her possession, she then brought it to her lips, touching the metallic ring with her upper lip before taking a few small sips.

Much to her surprise and disappointment, the drink was nearly finished.

* * *

 

 The day of Halloween finally arrived.

The neighboring districts of the county were littered with twinkling orange and yellow festive lights, carved pumpkins near the doorsteps, and of course—the mass of children and teenagers, often accompanied by adults with distinctive-looking costumes, ranging from simple white sheets covering their forms to the most extravagant, over-the-top designs flooded the streets.

Standing a few meters away from the public library stood two females—wearing a similar set of witch-themed attires with splashes of orange and black as the default colors. Despite the striking similarities, there were a few differences with one such example being Estelle’s attire complemented by a long cape while Rita simply had a green bow tied around her neck which extended below her exposed back.

A few minutes later, three figures entered their line of vision.

“Estelle! Rita!”

The two raised their heads.

Estelle beamed. “Karol!” And rushed toward the golden armored boy, her arms spreading wide as she enveloped him in an embrace. “It’s so good to see you!” Shortly after their brief moment, a loud bark rang in the air. Gently releasing her hold on the boy, Estelle clapped her hands with joy.

“Repede!” Once more, she rushed forward, this time setting her attention to the blue canine wearing large horns and a long, white wig. When she attempted to raise her hand, the canine turned his head, and instead, motioned his long, ragged tail in hopes she’d understood the gesture.

Estelle puffed her cheeks.

Oh, well. She’ll get him next time.

“Sorry, we’re late,”

Estelle peered up, her frown quickly dissipating at the sight of the dark-haired man in front of her. “Yuri!”

“Hey,” He greeted her, raising his hand high to which she graciously accepted. He laughed earnestly as he watched her twirl around him before resorting to standing next to him. He slanted his head to the side, giving her a good look of his long, red horns situated on top of his head. “Ready to head out?”

Estelle nodded enthusiastically. She peered over her shoulder, giggling lightly as she watched Rita and Karol converse from afar.

“Hey, Cap!” Yuri called out, gaining the boy’s attention. “Time to head out!”

“Alright!” Karol exclaimed, raising his golden armored fist into the air. “Okay, everyone! Operation Get-As-Much-Candy-And-Eat ‘em-Until-We-Pass-Out-From-Sugar starts now!”

Rita glared. “Don’t get ahead of yourself!” She cried as she hit him on the head.

“Ow!” Karol whined, squatting his knees as he brought his hands to nurse his aching head. “What was that for?”

“Let’s not fight,” Estelle joined in, taking the role as the mediator between the two. “Come on, now. Apologize to each other.”

“She’d started it!” Karol cried, pointing an accusing finger at the female teenager.

“That’s because you’re so damn loud!” Rita reasoned, clenching her teeth. From the corner of her eye, she took note of her best friend’s stern expression. Her tense shoulders greatly lessened, her cheeks turning pink. Folding her arms, she turned her head the other way. “…Whatever.”

With the string of apology from the two, the group proceeded to wander aimlessly through the streets. As Karol mentioned beforehand, the key to receiving the most candy depends on the particular neighborhood. That said, they immediately set their destination to the suburban sectors where it’s known to give out full bars of chocolate and goodie bags. In addition to that, the bigger the house, the more expensive the candies were.

“…And there’s more!”

Estelle’s eyes twinkled. “There’s more?”

Karol nodded, and then went on to explain to her the many strategies he’d undertaken in the past few years. While Karol and Estelle exchanged, not too far behind them were Rita, Yuri, and Repede.

“Now’s a good time to make a move, you know.”

Yuri blinked. “What?”

“You heard me,” Rita replied bluntly, flashing him a nasty look. “You better make a move on her tonight.”

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. “Look, if you’re referring to me and Estelle, there’s really nothing going on between us.” He explained, followed by a long sigh. “We’re just friends.”

Rita clicked her tongue. “Oh, really? Then what’s up with you two snuggling in the library yesterday?” She began to explain, though made sure not to be too loud as to get the others’ attention, “Do you think I don’t see the way you sneak glances at her when she’s not looking? Why would you keep visiting her in the library and always giving her something from your bakery when you know that it might cost your job?”

Yuri leisurely smirked. “Someone’s jealous.” He teased, nudging her on the shoulder.

“I-I am NOT!” Rita cried, throwing her arms in the air. “All I’m saying is that if you don’t make a move soon, someone’s going to get her.” Shortly after she delivered her words, she exhaled, hanging her head in dismay. “She’s a gentle soul, that Estelle. And as her best friend, I want what’s best for her. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Balling her hands into fists, she said through clenched teeth. “So if you don’t reciprocate her feelings, I swear by the four spirits that I’ll— “

All of a sudden, she felt something touch her head.

Rita flinched in her spot. “What the hell?”

“Thanks.”

Rita blinked in surprise. She looked up, making eye contact with the dark-haired man. Folding her arms once more, she stammered, “F-for what?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, refocusing his sights on Karol and Estelle with a carefree smile.

At the sight, Rita glared. “Ugh! You’re hopeless!” And ran off to catch up with her best friend, her green ribbon trailing behind.

“What’s up with her?” Yuri grumbled, shaking his head. “What do you think, Repede?”

In response, the canine raised his head, switching his signature pipe from left to right before scampering forward.

Setting his hand on his hip, Yuri let out an exhausted sigh. “Really? You too?” 

* * *

 The trick-or-treat fiesta went well as Yuri had hoped.

And as expected, Estelle loved every minute of it.

Thanks to Karol, who in the long run, ended up teaching her such as urging her to follow him until they reached the doorstep to a big house, proclaiming the sacred words of ‘trick or treat’ and being rewarded with a few candies here and there–Estelle’s first-hand experience was set on a good note.

In a span of two hours, the five of them managed to get their hands on fifty candies.

Smiling, Yuri took a seat on a park bench. His ebony eyes scouted the area until it rests on familiar-looking silhouettes from a great distance. From the looks of it, they seemed to be preoccupied with counting and assorting the bundle of candies into tiny different clusters.

The pocket of his sweater vibrated. Pulling out his phone, he inspected the screen. Recognizing the number, his lips curved upwards. Without thinking, he pressed the central button and proceeded to place the electronic device against the shell of his ear. “Took you long enough to call.”

“Sorry about that. Everything’s just chaotic over here.” Flynn apologized on the other end. “So, how’s everything?”

“Pretty good,” Yuri replied, “Estelle and Rita are with us.”

“Really? That’s new.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. Thought it’d be nice to bring them along for the ride.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation on Flynn’s part. “Has Estellise ever trick-or-treated before?”

“Oh, about that…” And so, Yuri went on to explain to his best friend about the pink-haired female’s first experience regarding the custom, at the same time, keeping an eye on the group. By the end of his explanation, Flynn emitted a soft chuckle.

“She got you, didn’t she?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Estellise,” Flynn corrected, smiling. “Are you planning on telling her how you feel?”

No response.

“Well, if you’re planning to, don’t mess up,” Flynn advised him, emphasizing the weight of his words. “I swear if you hurt her— “

“I’m not.” Yuri interrupted, cutting the latter’s words. “And I won’t hurt her.”

“You better keep your word,” Flynn advised him before hanging up.

Yuri pulled the phone away from his ear and stared idly at the screen. First Karol, then Rita and now Flynn. He drew in a breath, spreading his arms across the railing of the bench as he threw his head back. Closing his eyes, he sighed. “…Is it really that obvious?”

“What’s obvious?”

In an instant, Yuri fluttered his eyes wide open, surprised to find the woman in question appearing in front of him.

Taking note of his shocked expression, Estelle grew concerned. “Yuri? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He quickly answered, lowering his arms from the railing and cracking a carefree smile. “Come, sit.” And ushered her to the empty space next to him.

Estelle grinned, happily skipping over and plopping herself on the bench.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes! Trick-or-treating is so much fun!” She expressed with joy. “Thank you so much for inviting me!”

Yuri waves his hand dismissively. “Not at all,” He grumbled, taking his bag from the ground and inserting his hand inside.

At the sight of a candy in-between his fingers, Estelle giggled. “You know you’re not supposed to be eating your candy right now.”

Yuri shrugged, unwrapping the chocolate wrapper. “Well, I could always buy anytime.” He replied, popping the candy into his mouth and casually munching on it. Once more, he threw his arm inside his bag before withdrawing it to reveal another candy in his hand. “Want some?” And offered it to her.

Estelle stared at the candy, then at Yuri and smiled. “Thank you.” Accepting it, she mimicked the same action he previously did—unwrapping the candy to reveal its round chocolate goodness. Before she could pop it into her mouth, she felt something nudge her right shoulder.

She turned her head toward the direction.

Nobody was there.

Pursing her lips, she turned back to her candy. There was a bite mark on it.

“Yuri!” She cried, whirling her head to face the man who shot her a smug grin. “That was mine!”

“Not anymore,” He laughed.

Estelle puffed her cheeks. And then an idea occurred to her. A wicked smile appeared on her lips. Two can play that game. All of a sudden, she leaned in, closing the bridge between them.

Surprised, Yuri opened his mouth—

“Est— “

Only to get cut off as she captured his lips.

An electric current spawned within him.

The touch of her lips felt so good, so right with his.

But before he could reciprocate, she withdrew back, leaving him confused and wanting more.

A triumphant smile plastered on her lips. “You trick me, I trick you.” She sang merrily, poking him playfully on the nose. Realizing what she just said, her whole face turned crimson. “Sorry! I didn’t know what came over me! Do you not like it?”

All Yuri could do was smile. “No, it’s just…” He laced his hands behind her, pulling her forward and into his chest, earning a startled squeak. “You always seem to be one step ahead of me.” A mischievous glint in his eyes became apparent. The fast beating of her heart caused him to smile even more. “Guess that means I’ll have to treat you,”

Wasting no time, he kissed her.

Estelle slowly closed her eyes, leaning forward to reciprocate.

Feeling bold, she brought a hand to the back of his exposed neck, letting her fingers linger along his silky, ink hair. She slanted her head to the side, moaning a little as she melted into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated, gazing at each other through ragged breaths.

Seconds later, Estelle let out a light-hearted giggle.

Yuri soon followed, laughing heartily, inclining his head until their foreheads touched.

.

.

.

“FINALLY!”

They froze, turning around to find Karol, Rita, and Repede standing from a distance, their somewhat flustered facial features making it clear that they, too longed for such a moment to occur.

Realizing that they’ve been spotted, Karol quickly reinforced with, “DON’T MIND US! KEEP KISSING!”

“SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!” Rita yelled and once more, hitting him on the head in the process. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy!” Grabbing their bags, she dragged the struggling poor boy in tow. Fortunately for her, Repede took her words as he too proceeded to seize of the bags on the ground and trailed after her.

Once their silhouettes blended with the background, Yuri and Estelle looked back at each other and grinned.

“So,” Yuri began, licking his lips, “What were we?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...And the makeout session begins (secret epilogue)
> 
> Hello, everyone! This is Kroissant again!
> 
> As promised, here's a Yustelle Halloween Special 2018! I hope you like it! And if I were being honest, this was a rather difficult fanfiction to make, especially since it was mostly centered on Yustelle (w/ a hint of Karol/Nan mentioned if that counts). Anyway, up until the ending was planned. 
> 
> I'm beginning to also realize a recurring pattern in most of my writings where everything except for the ending. So the one that you see here (the kissing scene and comedic scene at the end) is one prime example of such. Just like you, I love unexpected twists which is why I put faith in my imagination and writing skills to fill in the holes from there.
> 
> By the way, for reference of their costumes:
> 
> Yuri - Improvisation outfit
> 
> Karol - golden soldier (sidequest reward)
> 
> Estelle & Rita - witch costumes from Halloween event at Tales of Link
> 
> Repede - DLC costume from PS3 - one w/ horns (Asura from Tales of Innocence R)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! (they give me strength so, keep it coming! If not, that's alright too! No pressure!)
> 
> Updates for SOSN is 11/1-11/7 (within that time frame. if not, the delayed chapter could be two days after the expected date. For now, please hang tight)
> 
> That's it for now!
> 
> Have a wonderful time trick-or-treating!


End file.
